


I'm Proud of You

by ChildishFluff



Series: Points, Pride, and Littlespace [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Wilbur, I don't write rpf ever I'm just trying something out, Little!Tommy, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere, bc the ao3 tagging system is crap sometimes, this isn't ageplay I just know some people check that tag for agere content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: Tommy didn't like Wilbur's rules, and Wilbur didn't like it when he broke them. Wilbur liked spoiling Tommy, and Tommy liked presents.Therefore, a simple point-based reward system was the best solution to Tommy's rule-breaking problem.He could earn points for being good, and save up to get prizes. And when he misbehaved, he lost them. It worked for them.But sometimes, Tommy would still break the rules and then proceed to get upset when he lost points. Wilbur finds out that it's for a different reason then he thinks.--This is non-sexual, sfw age regression, dni if your nsfw/abdl/ageplay/cgl/ect. If any of the creators included in this work say *anything* about being uncomfy with fan fiction/of agere content including them, I will take this down and/or modify it appropriately. If they have already said something that I'm unaware of, please let me know.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Points, Pride, and Littlespace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072583
Comments: 20
Kudos: 417





	I'm Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this whole thing is basically little tommy being an adorable brat while on a video call with his cg (Wilbur). Hope ya' like it!  
> warnings: Tommy being a brat for 2 seconds, Wilbur being somewhat strict/harsh, Tommy being upset, but also fluff/comfort right after.  
> I'm also *very* frustrated that I wrote most of this and then my computer crashed so I had to redo it, but I kinda like this version better so it's all good.

Tommy had only told two people in the whole world about his littlespace. Toby Smith, and Wilbur Soot. 

They were both two of his closest friends and he trusted them with everything. Toby had only seen him in littlespace a few times, and liked playing with him while he was small. But he didn't exactly play the best caregiver role, so he was just supportive from a distance, and if Tommy really needed it, he was there. Wilbur, however, _did_ play the role of 'caring big brother' very well. He was older by Tommy by 8 years, and already had a caregivery-instinct to protect him and help him through things. So when he learned of Tommy's condition, he immediately researched for hours on end until he found out everything he needed to take care of and support his younger friend. 

Tommy regressed mostly voluntarily, as a way to relieve stress during his free time. Whenever he needed it, and he had the option too, he'd set up a discord call with Wilbur and talk to him while he colored or built a cute little cottage in a creative minecraft world. Wilbur would guide him through his little time virtually, joining in on the building or simply reading him a bedtime story before hanging up their call. That's just what worked for them. 

This specific day was a day Tommy's parent's weren't home, off running errands and such. Tommy had completed all of his work the previous day. School work, uploading videos, and he told chat that he wouldn't be streaming the next day because he just wanted a "day to chill". He had the whole day to be little! This was gonna be great!

His eyes drifted open at around 11 am, his parents long gone and his littlespace already closing it. His phone vibrated on his bedside table as he stretched, yawning a bit. He reached over, sliding up and typing in his password to view his text notification. The blonde boy read over the first message, watching the three little dots as two more popped up under it. 

**Wilbur: Goodmorning, Little One!**

**Wilbur: Text me when you're awake, okay?**

**Wilbur: We can call whenever you'd like.**

Tommy typed out a message, struggling a bit with misspelling but doing his best. 

**Me: Helo Wilby! Call now? m' real sleepy n I need to get ready so can you plz help me with that pretty please?**

Of course, Tommy saw nothing wrong with his lack of punctuation or double use of "please", just wanting to talk to his caregiver. Wilbur knew of his plans to be little today, since Tommy had excitedly talked to him about it the day before. Since Tommy's regression was voluntary, and he didn't always get time to be little, scheduled baby-boy-times were always something fun to secretly look forward to. 

Tommy had been distracted with the action of running his fingers over his blanket's fabric when the facetime screen appeared on his phone a few moments later. He answered his caregivers call, holding the phone facing the ceiling so that he could see Wilbur. All Wilbur could see was Tommy's messy bedhead hair. 

"Hewwo!" Tommy cheered, rubbing at his eyes a bit. 

"Hey, Tommy! How are you on this fine morning?" Wilbur asked with curiosity. He was in his bedroom.

"Sleepy." he replied, pulling the phone away from his face and clumsily propping it against a mug sitting on the bedside table. 

Wilbur hummed, "How late did you go to bed, Mister?"

"Past my bedtime. But I was big den so is okay," Thomas's words slurred quite a bit as he blinked a few times, still trying to wake himself up completely. "Not big anymore though."

"I can tell," Wilbur chuckled, teasing him a bit. Tommy pouted and crossed his arms, glaring at the camera. "You said it first!" Wilbur defended. 

Tommy didn't reply simply pouting and turning away stubbornly. Wilbur sighed after a few moments, rolling his eyes. "I'm so very sorry for teasing you about feeling small, babydoll."

Tommy some how didn't catch the slightly teasing tone he held in his voice, immediately accepting his apology. Wilbur smiled, before talking and giving his instruction. "Okay, it's time to get ready for the day. Can you get up and pick some clothes?"

"Mhm!" Tommy replied, jumping up and going over to his closet. Wilbur watched him rummage though it, mumbling things about "finding it" and such. Eventually, he came back to the propped up phone, holding up is outfit choice. His signature red and white shirt, paired with black overalls that he'd only ever wear in littlespace. Otherwise, his friends would up the jokes about him acting and looking like a little kid. 

And he didn't want that, even if they weren't wrong. 

"Dis cute?" he asked, earning an affirming coo from Wilbur. 

"Very much so, sweetie. Now it's time to get dressed. Can you do that for me?" 

Tommy turned off his camera, struggling through the process of switching out his clothes without any help. Tommy was always much more likely to listen to instruction when he was sleepy. He didn't have the energy to fight against orders until _after_ breakfast. 

Wilbur continued to walk him through the process of getting ready. Once he had brushed his teeth, done his hair, ate some food, and what felt like a million other things, Tommy felt more awake. For some reason, even after eating breakfast, he still continued to look through his fridge. His phone was propped up on and item on the counter. 

"What'cha looking for, buddy?" Wilbur's voice came from the phone. 

"Got it!" Tommy cheered, pulling an iced coffee from a section of the fridge he hadn't checked. It was ones of those bottled frappuccino ones you could get at the store. It was Mocha flavored and Tommy wanted it, no matter how much sugar and caffeine he'd be taking in.

"Baby, you can't have that you're little," Wilbur said quickly, watching Tommy freeze before looking at the camera and pouting. 

"Why not?" he whined. "Tastes yummy."

"It also will make you hyper. You can have it when you're big tomorrow morning, okay?"

Tommy huffed, stomping his foot beneath him as if to prove his point. He shoved the drink back into it's spot in the fridge and grabbed his phone before stomping back off to his room. "Hey, hey, hey. Be a good boy and drop the attitude, hmm?"

"Don't wanna be a good boy." Tommy claimed. "Being good and following da rules sucks." he complained, shutting his door behind him and going back to his bed. 

"Does it now?" Wilbur asked curiously, seemingly amused.

"Yes," Tommy decided stubbornly, propping up his phone as he spoke. He looked around his room for something to do, grabbing a coloring book and some crayons, before returning back to his bed where Wilbur was talking. 

"But sweetie!" Wilbur shouted, dramatically, watching the toddler-minded boy as he dumped his crayons all over his bed, his tongue stuck out a bit as he sat in his criss-cross position. He looked like he came right out of preschool, with his head of loosely curled hair and adorable overalls. "Don't you wanna keep getting rewards? You're so close to getting a new stuffieee!"

Okay, maybe punishments and rules sucked, but the rewards Tommy could earn for following Wilbur's dumb rules were really cool! His parent's didn't question it when one of his streamer friends sent him gifts, so he could receive almost anything in the mail, just for being a good boy! There was a set amount of points that each prize "costs", and he could earn them by following the rules. He could also lose them by breaking them, or Wilbur could "charge" more for a prize Tommy really wanted in response to bad behavior. 

"Don't you want a new toy, sweetheart?" Wilbur repeated, grabbing back Tommy's attention. 

"Am I gonna lose points? For givin' you attitude?" Tommy asked, biting at his lip, instead of answering Will's question. He hadn't thought of that before, and now he was worried. Wilbur was gonna buy him a stuffed minecraft kitten if he got up to 50 points, and he currently stood 40. He didn't wanna lose any points!

"I'm letting you slide, Thomas. You're okay," Wilbur shook his head, giving him a soft look in hopes of reassuring him. "But I can't let you slide all the time, yeah? Can you try and be good for me, Little One?"

Tommy agreed, nodding a bit as he opened up the coloring book he had picked out before setting to work.

\--

The whole "trying to be good thing" only lasted for a little while. Wilbur stayed on the phone with him the whole day, even while he did his work and walked to his office. At some point, the two gamers ended up opening minecraft, Wilbur doing the honors of setting up a new peaceful creative world for them to build in. 

"What'cha wanna build first, bud?" Wilbur asked as they walked around, trying to find a good hill for them to start on. 

"I wanna..." Tommy trailed off, embarrassed. He bit his lip before pouting a bit.

"What do you want, sweetie?" Wilbur repeated, looking to his phone screen to see if Tommy heard him. 

"Want da animal dat goes 'moo moo'," Tommy was blushing now, suddenly feeling silly for his babyish actions and behaviors. 

"A cow? You want a pet cow?" Wilbur asked, trying to confirm. Tommy nodded shyly. "How about we build a farm? Do you want other animals? Like the ones that go oink, do you know what animal that is?" Wilbur was trying to turn this into a game, only teasing him. But, the regressor immediately took offence to this. 

"A piggy! M' not dumb," Tommy replied, sounding about as offended as a mentally 4-year-old british boy possibly could. He almost sounded proud of himself for remembering such a simple thing. 

"I never said you were, Tom-tom. I was just trying to play with you." 

"Oh, m' sorry Wilby." Tommy frowned, immediately apologizing. He was trying to be good, he didn't want to upset his caregiver and friend, _even_ if he didn't like the rules. 

"You're alright, baby boy." Wilbur assured. 

"Build farm now?" Tommy shifted in his seat, looking to Wilbur hopefully. 

"Yep! Lets build a farm now!"

Sometimes, even when Tommy was trying to be good and listen, he'd still slip up and get frustrated. Today, this happened when he was trying to get Wilbur to help him build the farm and Wilbur "wasn't doing it right". 

"Got da wrong fucking color," Tommy huffed, breaking the blocks Wilbur set down. You could see Wilbur's eyes go wide as he looked at him phone. There were two things about Tommy cursing while small that made it so shocking. One: Curse words coming from such an innocent voice always threw Wilbur off, and Two: He cursed a lot while big, so it was really easy to miss it when he was small. It was like Wilbur was shocked but also used to it at the same time. 

"We don't say those words, little one." Wilbur corrected in a soft tone.

Suddenly, Tommy seemed to forget the "trying to be good" thing, cursing again _just_ to disobey him. "Yes, I do! Fuck, fuck-" 

_"Tommy."_

Wilbur's sudden stern voice interrupted him. "Hmm?" Tommy's voice almost seemed like a whimper as he looked to his phone screen, abandoning the game for the time being. Wilbur didn't reply, grabbing his phone and minimizing the video chat, clicking through his phone until he reached the notes document where he kept track of Tommy's points. 

"What are you doing?" Tommy repeated his worry. 

"Taking away a few points, you aren't listening to me."

"Wilby, no!" Tommy cried, kicking out his feet at nothing in frustration. "I wan da minecwaft kitty!" he whined. 

"I know, sweetheart. And you'll eventually earn the points to get it if you stop breaking the rules." Wilbur told him, simply. Tommy sat back in his seat, pouting. 

"Can I get dem back?" he mumbled. 

"Yeah, you can earn the points back if you go back to being good." Wilbur told him. 

"Mkay. I be good den, no more bad words," he promised, looking back to his computer screen. Wilbur knew how much Tommy wanted that toy, and he had no doubt that he'd be able to send it to him in the next few days. Yeah, maybe Tommy could've bought it for himself, if he really wanted it. 

But it meant more if he got it as a prize from Wilbur. Because that meant that he earned it. 

What Wilbur _didn't_ know is that Tommy didn't like losing points because it made him believe that Wilbur was mad at him. He could break as many rules as he wanted, but the moment any sort of punishment was put in place, he felt like Wilbur was upset with him. The whole point of this system was to create a correction/reward system that _didn't_ scare the little. That didn't seem to be working super well. 

Tommy never really talked about it when he got anxious about this sort of thing, instead, trying to earn his points back. In his mind, the higher the points were, the prouder Wilbur was of him. So, he tried to earn his points, correcting himself if he ever slipped up.

"Dats fu-" Tommy cut himself off, glancing at his phone camera nervously, hoping Will hadn't caught his slip up. "Dats stupid." he corrected, biting at his lip. 

"Good boy," Wilbur stated simply, implying that he caught it but that he wasn't upset. This slight praise wasn't enough for Tommy. He was trying really hard and Wilbur only seemed to noticed what he did wrong. It was frustrating and upsetting.

Eventually, Tommy got annoyed and threw his hands off the keyboard dramatically, crossing his arms and glaring at his phone camera. "What's wrong, baby?" Wilbur took his hands off his keyboard, facing his phone the moment he noticed that Tommy's avatar had stopped moving. "What's up? Did something happen?" he repeated. 

"Are you mad at me?" Tommy asked, softening his face from his glare to a light pout. 

"No! What made you think that?"

Tommy's voice immediately seemed to get shyer, and smaller. "You didn't give me my points back! And I've been tryin' weally hard to be good!" he whined, trying to keep himself together. 

"Oh, Tommy. You've _definitely_ earned your points back," Wilbur assured, softening his face too. "Actually, let's just say that you've earned enough points to get the stuffie, alright?" 

"Weally?" Tommy asked, wiping at his face. Wilbur nodded a bit, smiling. 

"I noticed that you were trying to be good, and I'm sorry I didn't let you know that you were doing a good job. I honestly forgot about the points, or I would've given them back sooner," he told him, running his hand through his own hair. One thing that sucked about online caregivering is that you couldn't give affection when you were comforting them. Wilbur wished he could give Tommy a big hug right about now.

Tommy felt a bit silly now. Wilbur wasn't mad at him. He had just forgotten about the points. "Tom, do you think I'm mad at you every time I take points away?" Wilbur questioned. Tommy nodded softly, humming. 

"Less points that I did something bad and that you're dissa- disappointed." he stumbled over his words, pouting. 

"First of all, disappointed doesn't equal mad. Second off, just because you break rules sometimes doesn't mean that you're bad. The points are just supposed to give you a reason to follow the rules, not scare you," Wilbur sighed. "And, just because I don't say anything about being proud of you, doesn't mean I'm not. I promise to get better about reminding you of that, yeah?" 

"Mkay," Tommy was trying to take a few deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. That's what Wilbur told him to do when he got anxious or upset. It was supposed to help calm him down. 

"Can you repeat what I just told you?" Wilbur questioned, trying to reassure that he understood. 

"You taking away points doesn't mean you're mad." Tommy said. 

"It just means you need some guidance," Wilbur added. "Reminders to follow the rules. Needing reminders isn't a bad thing, okay? You're just a baby, you're bound to not be on your best behavior all the time." 

Tommy nodded again. He felt a lot better now, after being comforted by his caregiver. After a moment of silence, he wiped at his face once more and asked...

"Can we go back to pwaying now?" 

Wilbur chuckled, " _Of course, Little One._ " 

\--

The rest of that day had gone pretty wonderfully. Full of sweet moments where Wilbur would remind Tommy how good he was doing, through pet names and sweet praise. Full of giggles and pouty faces that Tommy always gave. 

Tommy stayed in his littlespace, building a cute little world with his caregiver in Minecraft, until his parents got home and he had to go back to being a teenager. Even if his little time was cut short, he could say that overall, he had a good day. 

A few days later, he was returning home from errands with his mother when he found a package from Wilbur. Immediately, he took it and went to his room, ripping it open. 

Immediately, he pulled out his new prized possession, cuddling it close and snuggling his face into it. He had earned the points to get this! He did it, and he was proud of himself. It might've been childish, but he was. This simple gift made him really happy. He was about to throw out the box when he noticed a few papers in the bottom. He pulled them out, looking at the first one. 

Minecraft stickers! That wasn't supposed to be part of the prize, but they were cute. Tommy definitely loved the extra gift. He then looked at the other paper, a white one with a few words across it in solid black ink. Just a few words that absolutely made Tommy's day. 

All because they came from Wilbur. 

**_I'm proud of you - Wilby_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk what you thought of this! Btw, I only put this on anon bc idk how this fandom generally feels about rpf agere content? Some people are really uncomfy with it, which I respect, but I just wanted to avoid any sort of hate, y'know? (Update:took it off anon, please don't leave hate. If you don't like it, you shouldn't of read it.)  
> If you have a request, specifically for Little Tommy, same universe or not (you could also request something within the smp, like a universe where it's real), feel free to leave it in the comments!  
> thanks for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
